moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
McNulty
McNulty the Undercover YapYap is an uncommon Moshling in Moshi Monsters, who is in the Puppies set. They are a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who love finding clues and sniffing out secrets. McNulty is a master of disguise but their wagging tail can give their identity away. Combination Biography Psst ... guess what? Undercover YapYaps are the nosy puppies that love sniffing out secrets, rummaging through drawers and going 'psst'. With their plain fur and cuddlesome looks these cute little snoops can dupe their way into any situation but they are also masters of disguise. In fact, the only way to be sure you're dealing with one is to look out for that incredibly waggy tail. It's a dead giveaway! I used to get hoodwinked all the time, but not any more. These days I employ YapYaps to collect information for me. I'm even using my best snoop for a top secret mission. Mini Bio Psst... guess what? Undercover YapYaps are the nosy puppies that love sniffing out secrets, rummaging through drawers and going 'psst'. With their plain fur and cuddlesome looks these cute little snoops can dupe their way into any situation but they are also masters of disguise. In fact the only way to be sure you're dealing with one is to look out for that incredibly waggy tail. It's a dead giveaway! Character Encyclopedia Main Psst! Want to hear something interesting? Cute Undercover YapYaps like McNulty love putting their wet noses in every Moshi's business! Originally from Sherlock Nook just south of Waggytail Hollow, these inquisitive pooches spend their time sniffing out secrets, sifting through stuff and whispering tidbits of information to passerby! Undercover pups YapYaps love disguising themselves. Watch out for their tails though - they wag so much, they always give the game away! When not on mysterious mutt missions, these cute doggies love getting their paws on the latest gadgets and gizmos, but they absolutely hate finding muddy paw prints indoors. Curious canine crew With their nosy natures, daring doggy detectives like McNulty have a keep sense of adventure, and often find themselves in dog-hair-raising situations! Data File Moshling type: Puppies Species: Duping, snooping Puppie pals: Fifi, Scamp White Fang Notes * Nothing much ruffles this cuddly fur. * Ears prick up to listen for clues. * Incredibly waggy tail. The Official Collectable Figures Guide When it comes to sniffing out top secrets, there are no better Moshlings than the Undercover YapYaps. Originally from Sherlock Nook, not far from Waggytail Hollow, these detective doggies now like to hang out in other Moshling neighbourhoods, usually rummaging through other Moshi's drawers! It's difficult to spot them, though, because Undercover YapYaps are very good at disguising themselves. The only giveaway to their true identities is their tails, which are always wagging! Habitat Undercover YapYaps often hang out in other Moshling neighbuorhoods but they originally hail from Sherlock Nook, south of Waggytail Hollow. Traits Personality Independent, loyal, furtive. Likes Gadgets, gizmos and trilby hats. Dislikes Wire coat hangers and muddy paw prints. Trivia *Grinny has a dislike of Undercover YapYaps *The real life McNulty, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, was featured in Issue #3 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine and mentioned on the Daily Growl entry of McNulty, stating they are based of the dog of Mr. Moshi's friend. Gallery In-Game McNulty.png MN 7.PNG MN 8.PNG Diggin' Ya Lingo MV DYL Tuning.png MV DYL Cruising.png MV DYL McNulty.png Uptown Fifi MV UF McNulty hold up.png MV UF Bone.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty strolling.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty otp.png MV UF Fifi and McNulty notp.png MV UF 8-bit.png MV UF Wreck-it Bubba.png MV UF Thump a Bubba.png MV UF We are dead.png Other JellyChatMoshling28.png Cuddly Mcnulty.png Sad Nulty.png|Sad McNulty Moshi Cupcakes moshling action mcnulty.png|McNulty as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Baby mcnulty artwork.png|Baby McNulty McNulty bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Bobble Bots garden set McNulty.png|Bobble Bots Flower Pack with McNulty Baby Blingo McNulty Moshling Eggs Art.png McNultyMuddy.png Top trump orange mcnulty.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Merchandise Figures McNulty figure normal.jpg McNulty figure glitter purple.jpg McNulty figure glitter orange.png McNulty figure gold.png McNulty figure voodoo blue.png McNulty figure scream green.png McNulty figure ghost white.png McNulty figure pumpkin orange.png McNulty figure frostbite blue.png McNulty figure christmas tree green.png McNulty figure bauble red.png McNulty figure goshi blue.png McNulty figure goo green.png Collector card s1 mcnulty.png Mash Up cards TC McNulty series 1.png TC McNulty series 2.png TC McNulty series 3.png Plushies McNulty plush vivid.jpg McNulty mosh ball.jpg Category:Moshlings Category:Puppies Category:Uncommon Moshlings